nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Phocoenidae
IM DOING THIS SO I CAN KEEP THIS LINK LMAO DONT MIND ME http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Color#HTML_color_names but while i'm here heyyy i love you so much thank you for sticking with me for these past few months ((has it really been months wow time really does fly when youre having fun i guess)) i know its not always super easy but im so much better now even if it doesnt seem like it but trust me you help me so so unbelievably much and also im sORRY I HAVENT BEEN MAKING PROGRESS ON YOUR POEM I TRY LIKE LITERALLY EVERYDAY IM GONNA GO TRY RN seriously tho i love you im so glad you exist <3333 Tell me... Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs... The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight.... 07:20, July 8, 2015 (UTC) DRAT IM SO SORRY I HAD TO GO HELP WITH DINNER I DIDNT HAVE A CHOICE AND GRANDPA WAS RIGHT THERE SO I COULDNT WAIT FOR YOU TO COME BACK IM S O SORRY AND ALSO VERY ANNOYED BEC I REALLY WANTED TO TALK WITH YOU OH NOOOO many places i have been, many sorrows i have seen; but i don't regret, nor will i forget, all who took that road with me 22:15, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ninjaaaaaaaaaaa come back my love why did you leave meeeeeeeeeeeeeee many places i have been, many sorrows i have seen; but i don't regret, nor will i forget, all who took that road with me 01:19, July 13, 2015 (UTC) we're my otp of otps tbh many places i have been, many sorrows i have seen; but i don't regret, nor will i forget, all who took that road with me 03:14, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Lol I had to. I saw that your opinion was above Brams and I was like "I CAN ADD THIS!!" Plus, our family is important so of course <3 It was enchanting to meet you 19:39, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Oh lol haha I wasn't sure what was going on when I finally saw that cause you only removed a few :P Can you tell moon for me that you already answered the question :P -- It was enchanting to meet you 22:57, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Well I wasn't saying that you couldn't :3 -- It was enchanting to meet you 23:00, July 18, 2015 (UTC) aW I LOVE IT. I WOULD BE HONORED TO USE IT. my current theme is lame af so thank you so much!!! <3 your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 13:01, July 19, 2015 (UTC) aw well i love that because light blue is my fave color! it's probably because a lot of my themes and stuff are light blue anyway i really appreciate that you took the time to do that :D and idk about the double border, we can figure it out but i think it looks awesome already! your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 17:58, July 19, 2015 (UTC) hhh i like many things so i'm not really sure ;; tbh i really dont know what i want as a theme but maybe just something colourful? idk lol hi 21:53, July 19, 2015 (UTC) bec i want this immortalized forever person: so how tall are you? me: 5'3.5" so im averagE FITE ME you: haha taller than that nerd what did you think you were getting a cute sentimental message?? hahah nope. ...haaha yes ik im v predictable but come on you know you like it ;) so anywaY i love you v v v v v v v much more than even any of my video games evEN HYRULE WARRIORS LEGENDS and i would do anything for you and i hope that someday comes soon and that i make you as happy as you make me and just that we keep on going like we are bec im so unbelievably overjoyed that youre my bae and also i found this poem that made me think of you (except like its about me whoops but shush it made me think of us is the point here okay thank you) | Maybe she isn’t your sun, but she’s your moon. Appearing in your darkest nights, never too soon. and yeah so you can have that do to with as you will and gosh idk what else to say but youre the sweetest person alive (dont fight me on this) and youre so very cute and i love you so much!!! <3 ((isnt that heart so fancy schmancy i know i know im amazing arent i)) okay wELL thats enough of that i suppose but i hope you like this!! many places i have been, many sorrows i have seen; but i don't regret, nor will i forget, all who took that road with me 05:28, July 20, 2015 (UTC) its so almost perf omg i love it <333 but if possible could you switch the blue and pink? i checked and it still looks fab and if it doesnt you can switch them back if you'd like idm k thank you so much lol hi 06:38, July 20, 2015 (UTC) my god i saw it its so amazing ;o; lol hi 22:18, July 20, 2015 (UTC) The super vague answer is any time this week that I'm not running an errand, don't have work, and my dad is at work. But I should know my schedule soon and then I can be more specific. Maybe tomorrow we can set a time for everyone? c: <3 your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 23:04, July 20, 2015 (UTC) yes please uvu lol hi 07:48, July 21, 2015 (UTC) IT'S SO GORGEOUS. ILY YO'URE THE ABSOLUTE BEST <3 IT'S ONLY MORNING AND YOU'VE ALREADY MADE MY DAY, THANK YOU! your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 13:21, July 21, 2015 (UTC) hii mother <3 It was enchanting to meet you 14:05, August 10, 2015 (UTC) i miss you too mother but idk if i need to get off constantly so i can't go on chat :c '*sends you love* It was enchanting to meet you 18:26, August 10, 2015 (UTC)